Batman Arkham Origins
__TOC__ Wayne goes to his secret hideout. As he walks in, we hear a voice coming from the television. TV: Police and emergency services are urging Gotham residents to stay off the roads and in their homes tonight in light of the severe winter storm warning. Vicki Vale: No man is an island, Bruce. You've been back for almost two years now... you can't expect me to believe that Gotham's most eligible bachelor is spending another Christmas alone. Bruce Wayne: ...you just ran out of time. Commissioner Loeb: ...knowing that tonight, we put to rest one of Gotham's most heinous and relentless killers - Julian Gregory Day. Reporter: Commissioner Loeb! Commissioner Loeb - any comment on the rumor that it wasn't actually the cops who captured Mr. Day? Gordon: There is no such thing as a ‘bat man.’ Reporters: Captain Gordon, Captain Gordon! Gordon: No further questions. No further QUESTIONS. Police Dispatcher: (over the radio) All units, all units, code ten at Blackgate Prison. Communication is down. Possible 2-11. Police Officer 1: (over the radio) Delta 6-4, en route. Police Officer 2: (over the radio) Dispatch. 5-9. Confirm code 10 - this is a break out? Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h21m35s486.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h27m08s996.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h27m23s592.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h27m29s211.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h27m53s947.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h27m40s298.png Police Dispatcher: (over the radio) Suspect identiﬁed as Black Mask. Repeat: code 10, suspect is Black Mask. All units at Blackgate. Code 6. Code 6. Commissioner Loeb being held captive. Repeat. Commissioner Loeb is 701. this Bruce gear up. Alfred: You do realize it is Christmas Eve, sir? answering Batman flies away. BLACKGATE PRISON Batman: Looks like Black Mask entered the prison here. I need to ﬁnd Commissioner Loeb - before it's too late. Warden Joseph: He said he'd leave my family alone if I did what he asked... Mobster: I hope he keeps his word. Thing is, you ain't gonna live to ﬁnd out. Sorry, Warden. Black Mask can't leave no loose ends lyin' around. Warden Joseph: What are you waiting for? If you're gonna do it get it over with. No! Please! Mobster: Oh I'll kill ya all right. But by the time I do that eye won't be the only thing you're missin’. Warden Joseph: What is that!? Behind you? Mobster: Oh, camaaan. 'spect me to fall for that? I mean, try something original, you - (he turns around and sees Batman) And who do you think you are? knocks out a mobster with one blow. Warden Joseph: No! Stay away! Don't hurt me! I'd heard the rumors but... You… you're not supposed to be real. Batman: Who tore this place apart? Warden Joseph: I don't know what it is - it's huge. Batman: Where is Black Mask? Warden Joseph: I - I don't know. He's here for Commissioner Loeb. Maybe one of his men knows where he's headed. leaves and after a few moments sees several scumbags, freely walking around the prison. Batman: These are Black Mask's men. I'll make them tell me where I can ﬁnd Black Mask. Criminal: What is that thing!? Criminal: It's - it's the bat! Criminal: I heard he was a myth! Criminal: He's come for us! beat them up and start interrogating. Mobster: Just don't - don't hurt me. Please! Batman: Where's Black Mask? Mobster: How the hell should I know? Batman: I'm going to make you talk. How much pain you endure before that is in your hands. Mobster: Screw you. Batman: I don't have time for this. Mobster: Ok. Ok. He's heading to the execution chamber - with Loeb. Batman: Smart move. Now you get to take a nap. sees something flying in corridor. Batman: A drone. That doesn't belong here. Wonder who's controlling it? encounter a bunch of criminals. Criminal: We're outta here! Criminal: Move - before the guards ﬁnd out. Criminal: Crap. Criminal: Oh no – it’s... Criminal: I ain't ﬁghting him! Batman: The only way to advance is to grapple up and over this gate. I should hurry. Prison Guard: Please - I... I can't take anymore. Mobster: If you take Black Mask's money, you do what he says. You give him lip instead, this is what happens. Batman: What is that? Prison Guard: But... he's... he's gone crazy. Mobster: Talk like that's what got you in this mess in the ﬁrst place. Prison Guard: Don't hurt me. Please. Vicki Vale: Let me out! Do you know who I am? Mobster: This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Mike's underpants. Mobster: It's him! Mobster: We gotta him! Mobster: We gotta stay and ﬁght. Vicki Vale: Is that? Its - it’s really him... Are we safe in here? Cameraman: How should I know? Vicki Vale: What if he comes for us? We need to get prepared. Cameraman: Relax. I heard on the news he only hurts criminals. Vicki Vale: And you believe everything you hear on the news? Who is he?? Batman: That area of the ﬂoor is weak I can use my explosive gel to break through. Black Mask: They say crime doesn't pay - but someone oughtta check the good police commissioner's pockets. Black Mask: - 'cause they're LINED with MY money. And what have I got to show for it? My own men in the Slammer? Not no more. No. Tonight - we're making some changes. Some big changes. Criminal: You're a dead man walking Loeb! Criminal: You heard the man. Tonight's our night!!! Criminal: That's right. He's gonna kill Loeb tonight! Criminal: 'bout time Loeb got what he deserves. Criminal: Hell yeah it is! Criminal: Now listen up. Black Mask's let us out - so way I see it we owe him one. Let's clear this place of guards, so he can make a clean escape. Criminal: Hey - I didn't sign up for gettin' my ass kicked! Mobster: Is that the best you morons got!? Mobster: I thought you was on Death Row 'cuz you was cold blooded killers! Mobster: Oh Madonna Mi! (Oh mother!) Mobster: I can’t believe this. Mobster: Black Mask'll see you DEAD! You hear me!? Mobster: Is that the best you morons got!? Mobster: You ain't gettin' past me. Batman: That wall beside him is weak. If I can ﬁnd a way in behind it. I can take him down safely. Mobster: Good. Looks like I soared him off. Black Mask: Part of me wants to just ﬂip that switch. But it is Christmas Eve... and he is the Calendar Man and that's just too perfect to ignore. Commissioner Loeb: What's this all about, Sionis? Haven't I always come through for you? Black Mask: You may have. Gillian. But things have changed, e're starting with a clean slate - and you're not on it. Commissioner Loeb: What are you talking about? I'm not on it? After all I've done for YOU. You can’t do this! I'm the Police Commissioner, dammit! Black Mask: Show' ver, boys. Let's go. Batman: I'm too late. Commissioner Loeb is dead. Black Mask has a lot to answer for. Mobster: It's the Bat! We're never getting out of here! Mobster: We gotta try!? Black Mask: I told you to grab the memory card! Killer Croc: You wanted it smashed, so I smashed it! Black Mask: It had better be or the next thing that gets smashed will be your face! Batman: The memory card is damaged, but I should be able to recover most of the data back at the Batcave. Killer Croc: Thought I caught your scent. Batman: I know, I caught yours. Killer Croc: Time to make some money. Killer Croc: Gonna put an end to this. Killer Croc: You're all mine. Killer Croc: Did that hurt your ﬁst? Killer Croc: You tryin' to run? Vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h31m44s423.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h32m02s714.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h32m26s236.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h32m39s506.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h33m12s010.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h33m27s397.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h34m12s910.png vlcsnap-2018-12-02-20h34m21s876.png Batman: Your boss. Where's he going? Killer Croc: Only boss a’me, is me. Batman: You want teeth. I want answers. Killer Croc: Wait 'till Black Mask's assassins get through with you. Batman: What assassins? Killer Croc: Whoever wins is gonna be famous AND rich. Batman: At least we know he won’t be ugly. Bullock: Freeze! Gordon: Hold it right there! I'm taking you in! Batman: Not tonight. Bullock: No such thing as a Bat Man, huh? BATCAVE Alfred: Are you back for the night, sir? Shall I warm up Christmas dinner? Batman: No. It's going to be a long night. Alfred. I just ran into a human-shaped crocodile - who told me Black Mask has hired assassins to kill me. Alfred: Assassins, Sir? As in, more than one? Batman: That's right. Alfred: And you heard this from the mouth of a crocodile man? Batman: His name is Killer Croc. And he's already behind bars. Alfred: Whoah... I pity his cell mate. Batman: Let's see what else is on the drone's hard drive. Black Mask: (on video) Each of them gets one of these envelopes. I need them delivered – tonight! Batman: They're all hired killers - the best in the business. Black Mask isn't messing around. Slade Wilson... Deathstroke. Former military, subject of failed medical experiment. Alfred: Failed, you say? Batman: Garﬁeld Lynns, a.k.a. Fireﬂy. Burns on 90 percent of his body. Hmm.., his obsession is going to be his end. Alfred: How unlike anyone I know. Batman: Here's a face I don’t recognize… Copperhead. Strange. These reports reference a male, not a female. Agent: (on video) Fourteen escapes, huh? Well you won't be getting out of - What the - ? Help! Help! Batman: Floyd Lawton. AKA Deadshot. Policemen: (on video) Freeze! Batman: Says here he's an expert sharpshooter. Alfred: How on earth...? Batman: Suspected of many assassinations. Dangerous - but reckless. Street tough named Lester Buchinsky. Calls himself ‘Electrocutioner.’ Alfred: Shocking. Batman: Shiva. Her skill is unmatched. Bane. Here - in Gotham? Why would he be taking money as a hired killer? Alfred: Is that Warden Joseph? Batman: Mmm-hmm. Must be how Black Mask got inside Blackgate Prison. He uses torture for intimidation - and entertainment. Alfred: Eight assassins after your head. What are you going to do? Batman: I’m going to fund out who was operating this drone - and make them tell me what they know. Then I'm going to ﬁnd Black Mask - and put an end to this. Alfred: Sir - I may be stating the obvious here - but you do realize that since you and I are the only people who know the Batman's true identity, those assassins will all fall their mandate if you'd just spend the evening here. Batman: They'll put innocents in danger to attract my attention. I can't take that risk. Alfred: And you think it's a better idea to just put yourself in their crosshairs? Batman: There's only one person in Gotham who can get his hands on something like this. The Penguin. He's been tracking Black Mask. According to the drone's GPS, it’s next waypoint was a rendezvous with Penguin's men at Jezebel Plaza. Alfred: You sure this is wise, Sir? Batman: I know what I'm doing. Alfred: Well in case you change your mind, and want to train tonight Instead I'll keep your training facility active. Sir - make your travels easier, I went ahead and set up some auto-nav points at different areas of the city. One of my present destination should take you right to Jezebel Plaza. Batman: Alfred. I've got... Alfred: I'm tracking it, too. It appears the control towers you use for your auto-nav-systems are putting out a jamming signal. Batman: Storm damage? Alfred: You'll have to go down there and ﬁnd that out for yourself, Sir. Batman: Got it. I'm close to one now. GCR TOWER Hostage: I swear - we’re the only ones here. Look - Gotham Optics gets a call that the towers acting funny, right? So they send a guy over. But he never shows. Probably went home for the night, lazy bastard… Anyway - when he doesn't report in, they send us over. There's no secret plan here, fellas. We're just doing our jobs. Mobster: What - the? Grab the hostages! Mobster: Y-you seein this? Mobster: What the hell is it? Criminal: I gotta hostage! Whaddya gonna do now? Criminal: I ain‘t messin' around. Move it! Batman: I should use my smoke pellets. Criminal: Come on. Where are you? Batman: I need to get up and out of danger. He can‘t shoot what he can't see. Criminal: Go this side covered. Batman: Attacking head on is a good way to get myself shot, and probably the hostage too. But they won't expect an attack from above. Nobody ever does. Mobster: Is that thing out there with you!? Hostage: Are you crazy?! We were answering a service call! That's it! Mobster: You better not be lying to me... Criminal: Get off me! Hostage: Screw thisl I quitl Mobster: W-what the hell was that?! You think it's the guy that hired us? You piss him on or something? Batman: Get yourself to safety - and call the police. They'll want to see what's going on here. Hostage: OK. I will. Criminal: If I go. I'm takin' the hostage with me! Hostage: T-this was just supposed to be a service call. Fix the tower. In and out. I need a new job... Criminal: Whoever you are - come near me and I'll kill this guy I ain’t playin'. Hostage: I can ﬁx the tower - Whatever you want. Just please don’t hurt me. Batman: All I want is for you to get yourself to safety. I don’t think this tower malfunction is storm damage. I need to set up a crime scene and find out that happened. I should start by identifying the victim. scans the body. Batman: Victim’s name is David Shannon, a Gotham Optics employee sent here to repair a faulty network tower. But what killed him? Scanning the DNA impact on the wall should provide an answer. scans the DNA. Batman: Impact analysis indicates the victim was killed by some kind of explosion, originating at that access panel. I should scan it for additional clues. scans the access panel. Batman: It looks like the panel was rigged to detonate when swiped with a keycard. Someone really didn’t want this tower repaired. And It looks like that same someone left a set of ﬁngerprints behind. (over the radio) Alfred. I'm uploading some prints for analysis. Let me know what comes back. Alfred: Certainly, sir. Searching now... And here we are: They belong to one John F. Baker. He's a rather unremarkable criminal. Small jobs, mostly. Only... That's curious. Batman: What's curious? Alfred: Mister Baker’s dead, sir. His body was recovered from the Diamond District just under an hour ago. Batman: Looks like someone's tying up loose ends. I can bypass the booby-trapped access panel with my Cryptographic Sequencer. But I'll need the encryption codes from the victim's access card. Reviewing the crime scene will show me where it is. finds the keycard. Batman: This card has the codes I need to hack any of the network tower's access panels. (over the radio) Alfred. Contact the GCPD. Let them know about the body. Send the data from my analysis too. Alfred: Certainly, sir. Does this mean you've found the source of the disturbance? Batman: I think so. goes to hack the tower security system. Enigma: Well, well. If it isn't the King Thug himself. Figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up. Sorry about the mess downstairs. Batman: Who is this? Enigma: Think of me as a great big mystery! One you're never going to solve. Batman: Enigma, then. Enigma: Oh ho ho. You must think you're so clever. Well how's this for clever: I've taken control of towers all over the City. As long as they're active, your Batwing's useless. And it looks like it's gonna stay that way. I mean, this one's practically BEGGING to be taken ofﬂine and you still can't hack it. Pun intended, of course. hack the system. Enigma: Hmmm... Black Mask's not going to like this. Batman: What are you talking about? Enigma: Wouldn't you like to know. Batman: (over the map) With the jammer offline I can travel here with the Batwing. Those relays are distributed security system. I wonder what they’re protecting… That must be there Enigma’s set up shop. I need to pay him a visit. Alfred: I see you've regained control of the Batwing, sir. I suppose it's off to Jezebel Plaza, then? Batman: That's the plan. But then... I've also got a lead on Enigma. Alfred: Don't overthink it too much, sir. We both know you'll eventually wind up doing both. Batman: If I don't get to Jezebel Plaza gore that agns deal. I'll have no way to locate the Penguin. GCPD Dispatcher. Attention all units, we need everyone on assignment. No 10-108 until further notice. Criminal: Hey! HEY! This is OUR TURF. You 'n your crew need to DISAPPEAR. Mobster: We're here to take it over! Dispatcher just mentioned. I could go Investigate, perhaps stop the crime - but I also need to get to the arms deal at Jezebel Plaza. Batman: This is a long bridge. I should use my Grapnel Accelerator. Alfred: I hope you will try to keep a low proﬁle tonight, sir. Batman: Trust me. I'll take out those assassins before they even know I'm there. Alfred: It's not just that. If some curious child looks out to see who's pattering across their rooftop they expect Santa Claus, not a black-clad, bat-creature. Batman: I don't patter. JEZEBEL PLAZA arrives at Jezebel Plaza. Batman: Looks like I'm the ﬁrst one here. I need to ﬁnd a spot where I can stake this place out unnoticed. Penguin. Not a dime changes hands in this city he can’t tell you about. If anyone knows where Black Mask and his assassins are, it’s hi,. But Penguin's hard to find. His men are doing a deal here. I’ll make them talk... ‘Loose Lips’: Guys! So, little boys - what do you want for Christmas? Oh wait. I already know. Now let's see if you've been naughty or... Nice. Batman: Punk in the Santa Hat must be in charge. Criminal: Where's the rest of 'em? ‘Loose Lips’: Easy, tiger. When you deal with us, you're dealing with the Penguin. This ain't some ﬂy-by-night operation. Criminal: What the crap? beat the thugs up and interrogate Loose Lips. ‘Loose Lips’: OK. OK. I give up! Get away. NO... NO! Batman: Where is The Penguin? ‘Loose Lips’: I don't know... Batman: Where is he? ‘Loose Lips’: I swear. loses consciousness and wakes up at the top of a tall building. Batman: Wake up. ‘Loose Lips’: What... what happened? Batman: Time to talk. Where's Cobblepot? ‘Loose Lips’: Let me go! Please... Stop, stop, I'll talk, I'll tell you anything you want to know! Please - Batman: Too late. I already have what I need. ‘Loose Lips’: You're crazy! You're friggin crazy! Batman: If I can read this SIM card. I may be able to locate Penguin. hack the SIM and call Alfred. Batman: Alfred, I getting interference on my com systems. Is that on your side? Alfred: No, sir. I'm seeing it as well. It's from the nearby GCR tower. It's the same signal jamming the Batwing's auto-nav systems. I've highlighted the tower on your map. Batman: I'll need to stop that signal before I can track down the Penguin. tracks down Penguin's arms dealer. Criminal: I'm just happy to have work right now. Criminal: But don’t you think it's weird? We've never seen this guy or heard his voice? Nothin' but texts from an unlisted number. Criminal: Whaddo I care - long as the money shows up in my bank account. beating up some thugs Batman hear Enigma’s voice on the radio. Enigma: Well look who just showed up! Have you really decided to try and take me on? Get to it. Then I'm looking forward to watching you fall. Enigma: You know, if you'd asked nicely, I'd of opened It for you. hacks the tower. Enigma: Congratulations are in order! Maybe you're not as stupid as I've been led to believe. Batman: Why are you doing this, Enigma? Enigma: Direct! I like it. So I'll tell you. Gotham s sullied. It's ﬁlled with brutes who control this city through violence and intimidation. Batman: You didn't answer my question. Enigma: Because you didn't let me ﬁnish! I want to get rid of them, Batman. To improve Gotham's intellectual and moral standing. But I'm not a thug like you. My approach is a bit more reﬁned. Batman: What you're doing is no different than stealing. There's nothing reﬁned about it. Enigma: Your response IS as predictable as it is banal. Goodbye. disabling the jamming signal, Batman proceeds to study the SIM card, taken from the arms dealer. Batman: Now I can access the SIM card I took from that arms dealer and hack Penguin's communications. hears voices through hacked channel... Criminal: The Penguin's pretty pissed off about the deal going 800th. Criminal: Yeah - if I was involved in that. I'd be on my way out of the city. Batman: Alfred - I'm reading a signal from Penguin's men but it's not associated with any known wireless frequency. Alfred: Ah yes. I see it here. Looks like Penguin runs his own private wireless network using laptop transmitters serving as ad hoc com stations. He's feeding his men frequencies via two-way radio. There are two of these com stations near your position. Batman: Good. Mark them on my map. It loan ﬁnd and hack those walkie-talkles I can triangulate Penguin's position. flies off the roof and goes to get the first SIM card. Criminal: I start my trainin' tomorrow. Gonna kick ass in next year's Boiler Deck. Criminal: I already started lookin' into some self defense classes. Criminal: Self defense? What's that all about? Criminal: You know. Martial arts techniques on how to defend yourself from an attacker. Criminal: Defend yourself? You just gonna stand there and defend yourself while the other guy walls on you? You won't last two rounds. Penguin: ...the Bat Man? You expect me to believe that? Listen - I happen to know that the Bat Man's got way more important things to do tonight than mess with our shipment. Batman: I need to ﬁnd the next com-station. Then I'll be able to triangulate Penguin's position. goes for the second SIM card listen to the hacked communications along the way. Criminal: Mr. Cobblepot. I swear it was the Bat. He dropped Ricky off the roof of the clock tower straight into the Christmas tree. Penguin: I don‘t care what you think you saw. If you're not back 'ere with my money in the next ten minutes. I'll cut your damn eyeballs out. And then you won't have to worry about seeing nothin' ever again. Is that clear!? Criminal: Yes, Mr. Cobblepot. I'm sorry, Mr. Cobblepot. Criminal: stand guard. It's some passive aggressive form of punishment. Criminal: Reason we're out here is 'cause of all the assassins in town. Criminal: Assassins? Alter Penguin? Criminal: No they're after the Bat. Black Mask hired 'em. But Penguin’s worried they might track him down or somethin' like that. Criminal: Wait a second! Ain’t he selling weapons to those guys? Criminal: Some of 'em - the one's he ain‘t scared of. But the rest - he don't want 'em anywheres near him. GCPD Dispatcher Potential assignment incoming. Keep this channel open. Cop: I'm not the one you want! Penguin: All right everyone, listen up. I know I oughtta cancel our annual Boiler Deck ﬁghts after what happened tonight at Jezebel Plaza, but just to show you what a nice guys I have. So get to the ship if you want in on this. Batman: There you are. Onboard the Final Offer. Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:Action-Adventure Category:Work In Progress